Die Dobby Die!
by sharade
Summary: Dobby's death, (keep out Dobby lovers!) complicated love triangles, pairings, - HR, HrLa, DCG, HG, DDo, HGF, DR, HCG, CG, HB.


!!!!!!WARNING!!!WARNING!!! This will be slash and I hate Hermione so Hermione fans KEEP OUT!!!WARNING!!!WARNING!!!!!!  
  
Info before starting to read fic: Pairings- H/R, Hr/La, D/C/G, H/G, D/Do, H/G/F, D/R, H/C/G, C/G, H/B. Set in 7th, only Fred and George are back! He- Who-Shall-Not-Named and all the Death Eaters have resigned from being the evil people, 'cept Narcissa didn't like this so she tries to kill everyone but falls in a hole and everyone doesn't care so she is left to rot. He-Who- Loves-To-Pick-On-Smart-Ass-Hermione (who no one really likes) -- Voldemort alias Tom Riddle alias Professor Riddle is the DADA teacher. Also features Parseltongue and 1 REALLY CRAP chapter containing CHEESE [at my friend's request]!!! By the way, for this fic, I was in a hurry to get started, so I made the Dursley's act nice. K? Before I forget- Disclaimer- everything is J.K's!!! Im just borrowing.  
  
Now for the fic!  
  
-~-*-~-STORY-~-*-~- It looked like a calm day at Hogwarts, but inside there was a storm cloud brewing; even the inhabitants of the Forbidden Forest could sense it. As a wise little mouse and Crookshanks observed in a corner, having come to a truce, (Crookshanks was tired of having his nonexistent tail eaten every night) that it was NOT a good day. Now, let's take this story to the beginning, where all stories start...  
  
Hogwarts Express.  
  
Harry sighed. He was a wizard in his seventh year and last year, and he still had to finish his potions homework, and he had run out of parchment. Dumbledore hadn't allowed him to go to the Weasley's house these holidays because of the threat that Voldemort had posed. Had being the key word. Voldie and his Death Eaters had walked up to the Ministry of Magic and told them that they had wanted a second chance to be normal citizens. Harry had laughed when he had heard this, because it wasn't a normal thing to do. Like, the evilest person walking up to the Ministry and saying, 'I don't wanna be evil anymore' isn't normal. But it was true and the Ministry, which was now run by Santa Claus and his little helpers, pardoned him, after sealing his promise in blood to not become what he was before. So life was all goods for Harry, well, actually it was better. His aunt and uncle had apologized to him for mistreating him in front of his beaming nephew who he had made friends with the previous summer. 'Big D', as he liked to call him, had found out earlier that his mother and father were going to say sorry and so was better prepared for it than Harry himself. Harry had stood there with his mouth gaping wide open while they said sorry for mistreating him and being mean in general. It had gone some thing like this.  
  
FFLLAASSHHBBAACCKK  
  
"Excuse me Harry, but we need to talk to you about something." Petunia said nervously.  
  
Harry was astonished. They had hardly ever called him anything except for Potter and boy. "Okay then. Um. What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"We're sorry that we treated you the way we did and we know that words alone won't take away what we did but we're willing to do anything to make it up to you." Uncle Vernon said this in a rush.  
  
Harry was speechless. Of all the things he had expected for them to say, it was NOT this. "Oka-ay then. Wow."  
  
There was a few minutes silence before Dudley's voice penetrated the silence. "MU-um, you're not telling him everything." He turned to Harry. "What she's not telling you is that she's also a witch and that she was sorted into some house called . um, I think it was Raclenvaw?"  
  
"No dear, it was Ravenclaw. Well Harry?" She looked expectantly at Harry, only to realize that she could not see him. She looked down. There he was on the floor, dead to the world. He had fainted.  
  
He had woken up to see Uncle Vernon's worried face peering at him.  
  
EENNDD OOFF FFLLAASSHHBBAACCKK  
  
Oh well. His summer had gone extremely well after that, and when Tonks had come to check on him, she had been surprised to see that they really had changed. She even performed (discreetly) a spell to see if they really had changed, and it was true! They had changed for real and for good. All the holidays they didn't have to do any work because Petunia was using magic to do everything. When she had told him (and the rest of the family) her reasons for hating magic, he had been shocked.  
  
AANNOOTTHHEERR FFLLAASSHHBBAACCKK  
  
They had been sitting at the dinner table eating breakfast and chatting about normal things, like Dudley's school, Smeltings, and how he could improve in his work, until Dudley asked his mum,  
  
"Mum, why did you give magic up in the first place?" The table fell silent.  
  
"Because, Dudley, oh what the heck. I'm going to have to explain it all to you. See, in some year, a young orphaned boy, went to school at Hogwarts. Once he had finished at Hogwarts, he then went on to try and become immortal. This didn't work, so he decided to immortalise his name. He first tried to be accepted at the Ministry of Magic, but they didn't allow him to work there because of his birth status, as he was an orphan and didn't know who his father was. The Ministry's different now, but in those days, you had to know the name and whereabouts of your father, mother, grandfathers and grandmothers. Any way, he was so mad, that in a moment of temper and rashness, he declared war on the Ministry."  
  
As Petunia was saying this, Harry was thinking that this sounded awfully a lot like two people he knew. 'Grindelwald and, oh shit, let me think of the other one.' As he did, Petunia was telling the story.  
  
"So he recruited all the people who wanted to see the Ministry go down, and started attacking them. Soon there was a major war going on. To get more people on his side, he preached about the purification of Wizard blood to those who didn't like to see Muggle blood mixing with Pure blood, power, money and fame to those who wanted it, and last of all, learning. This was how he got most of his applications in, besides the money option. It was how he acquired the great Severus Snape, and Lucius, for his well known loves of power and learning and, Harry," here she hesitated. "Have you heard about Estelle Maria?" when he nodded, she continued. "Well, that was me."  
  
Harry gasped. It just couldn't be. They had read about her in History of Magic. She had been the one to invent around about a couple of the modern day spells. "It couldn't have been!" When she only nodded, he asked her "But why did you change your name? Why did Hogwarts even let you?"  
  
Their audience (consisting of Vernon and Big D) were watching them with fascination. Something was going on that they didn't understand, so they were going to remain quiet until it was all sorted out, then ask questions.  
  
"I changed it because I hated my sister. I know you're wondering why, so I'll tell you. She was only a year younger than me, but she managed to make my life miserable from age five. She was the darling of the family and had three main friends, and all four of them enjoyed taunting me, because I wasn't right, because I was a smarty pants, because I was too white, because I was to thin, basically because I was different. So when I received the letter to go to Hogwarts, all she did was taunt me worse." Here she sighed. "I don't know what I did to get that kind of treatment from her, but when I was younger, I used to think that she would one day say sorry and treat me like she loved me. Anyway," Petunia said in a stronger voice, "I asked the Headmaster before we came there if I could change my name to Estelle Maria; I'd always loved those names you see, in the letter back. I also put in the letter that I wanted to do it because I wanted all my achievements in my own name. So, he let me."  
  
Harry was shocked. Then again, any normal, even though Harry was not normal, who thought that their mum was a nice person and is told that they aren't, would be shocked. So, he did what any normal person would do. He fainted.  
  
EENNDD OOFF FFLLAASSHHBBAACCKK  
  
A/N. That was crap. You really don't need to tell me. Any suggestions? Drop your mouse and press that button.  
  
Summing up, Petunia, Vernon and Dudley don't hate Harry, Petunia is a famous witch, Voldie is misunderstood and I hate Dumbledore. READ!!! Right. Can't be screwed righting about the summer, so I'm starting at Hogwarts Express (Ill try to make it less sappy)  
  
"Harry! How were your holidays? Dursley's treat you bad again?" An affectionate red head rushed up to him, enveloping him in a hug. Harry hugged him back, happy to see Ron again.  
  
"No, actually they were really nice."  
  
Ron looked at him with a disbelieving face. "What ever Harry. what ever you say." he muttered.  
  
They boarded the train, looking out for Hermione. Sitting down in the carriage, not two minutes later they found that Hermione had joined them in the carriage.  
  
"Um guys, I um have something I want to say." Ron took a deep breath. "ImgayandIlikeyouHarrysowillyougooutwithme?"  
  
They stared at him. Blankly.  
  
A/N. That was crap. You really don't need to tell me. Any suggestions? Drop your mouse and press that button.  
  
Summing up, Petunia, Vernon and Dudley don't hate Harry, Voldie is misunderstood and I hate Dumbledore. Mwhahahaha!!! 


End file.
